spinnyboizajfandomcom-20200215-history
Spuddyboi
Spuddyboiz, also known as Tattieboiz, a are a common species of boi, and one of the few vegetable based boiz. Appearance While Spuddyboiz don't have twenty million variants, they do have two variants; ripe and unripe. Ripe Spuddyboiz are entirely tan boiz with a brown spot pattern. They have dark brown eyes, and wear either a white head flower and lei, a lavender lei with a white and pink head flower, a tan lei with a red head flower, a rare lei and a blue head flower, or a lavender lei and a purple head flower. Unripe Spuddyboiz are gold in color instead of tan, and have a green or lime spot pattern. They have dark grayish green eyes, and the same head flower and lei colors as a normal Spuddyboi. They have a higher chance for mutations then a normal Spuddyboi. Behavior Depending on the variant, a Spuddyboiz' behavior will waver. Ripe Spuddyboiz are very down to earth, and are often very calm and chill. However, they are often unaware of their surroundings, rarely caring about what is happening around them. In the wild, ripe Spuddyboiz often create their own farms, and spend most of their time finding seeds to grow. Since they are very oblivious, they rarely are impatient. However, unripe Spuddyboiz... are the exact opposite. Unripe Spuddyboiz are often too aware about their surroundings, thinking way too hard about what is happening. They are also VERY hostile, and barely have any patience. They are extremely antisocial, to the point of hating all other species of boi, even ripe Spuddyboiz. Instead of growing farms, they destroy them, stealing the crops for themselves. Diet Spuddyboiz, no matter the variant, are completely herbivorous, having a varied diet of beans, hay, wheat, potatoes, and all sorts of crops. However, they cannot eat any form of fruit, as they cannot process any sort of sugar, even fructose, the sugar found in fruits. Traits While ripe Spuddyboiz have no powers, unripe Spuddyboiz are extremely poisonous, so much that eating even just a tiny bit of their meat can kill you in only a few hours. Habitat Almost all Spuddyboiz are completely dependent on jammers to live, as most ripe Spuddyboiz learn how to farm from observing jammers, and all unripe Spuddyboiz must raid farms to get a source of food. However, there is a small group of ripe Spuddyboiz in Sarepia Forest capable of growing their own food without learning from jammers, but this group is constantly in endanger of being destroyed do to nearby unripe Spuddyboiz constantly raiding their farms. Trivia *Spuddyboiz are the only spinnyboiz to have different group names depending on their variant; a group of ripe Spuddyboiz is called a Harvest, and a group of unripe Spuddyboiz is called a Famine. *Spuddyboiz were named for their strange tasting meat, which is said to taste like ripe potatoes or green potatoes depending on the variant. *Spuddyboiz bleed less then all other species of spinnyboi. It is unknown why this happens. Category:Fan-made Category:Very common species Category:Vegetable-Based Category:Food based Category:Poisonous bois Category:Hater boiz